1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rower's training apparatus which simulates the actual water resistance encountered by a rower as if rowing on a river or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a rowing machine of the type in which a pair of generally oblong water-filled tanks straddle a tank in which the oarsman sits and manipulates the oars. Such a device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,961 dated Feb. 27, 1990. Briefly, the apparatus comprises a trio of parallel aligned oblong tanks; the rower sitting in the middle tank and operating the oars in each of the straddling tanks. In each of the side tanks, flow diverting means is employed comprising a plurality of horizontally oriented flow plates supported at each end of each tank, and a dividing wall extending along the longitudinal center line of the oblong tank. As the rower rows, the water circulates within the respective tanks. This relatively simple construction exhibits improved simulated water-resistance and wave motion over the then known prior art, and provides the rower with a realistic sense of movement. As a result, the apparatus is most useful for indoor training, particularly in foul weather.
While my previous apparatus was highly effective in providing the rower with an efficient training device and sufficient simulation of water flow to stimulate the rower's sense of movement, it provided water resistance that was significantly larger than would be found by the rower in the river or lake. Further, the diverting means a each end of the tank and the solid center wall tended to produce water cavitation as well as whirlpool and eddy effects as the speed and strength of the rower increased.
Therefore, there still exists a need for training apparatus which exhibits still further improved simulation of water resistance and wave motion such as would, in reality, be encountered in a river or a lake. The present invention fulfills this need.